


my first sex tape

by catzennie



Series: nct boy x boy smutties [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Roommates, Sex Tapes, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, basically johnjae are broke so they make a sex tape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catzennie/pseuds/catzennie
Summary: johnny and his boyfriend jaehyun are too broke to pay their rent sooooo they sell their sex tape. yes.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: nct boy x boy smutties [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711279
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	my first sex tape

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you'll like this <333

"are we seriously doing this..?" jaehyun spits out his toothpaste and his eyes have a dull look in them when he glances over at the older male.

"either we do this or we're going to be homeless so yes, we're going through with this plan." johnny's doing something on his laptop, jaehyun can't really see though.

"what's the tripod for?"

"uh... we're going to be filming this?" johnny says, sarcasm heavy in his tone.

"oh yea...."

can't believe i'm going to make some... sex tape thing with johnny, jaehyun rolls his eyes.

"you know i can hear you idiot," johnny stands up and casually takes his shirt off, "besides, we'll be able to pay rent which is the important part."

"that is true..." jaehyun hums. he'd much rather fuck with his roommate than be homeless. and it's not like his roommate was bad-looking, had poor hygiene, or anything like that.

"okay, now get ready!" johnny pushes the younger boy back into the bathroom.

"w-what??" and before he knew it, jaehyun was shoved behind the door.

jaehyun follows johnny's instructions and gets himself ready... for shooting a porn video.

once jaehyun is out from the bathroom he watches johnny mess around with the legs of the tripod, cursing at it when it angled incorrectly.

jaehyun snatches the tripod from johnny's massive hands and fixes it, "your huge ass fingers can't even set up a camera.."

johnny can't really disagree. yes long fingers did come useful to some things, many things in fact, but when it came to assembling small equipment, like tripods, his long ass fingers were a burden.

"thank you, now arms up jaehyun..." johnny smiles, hands tugging the hem of the younger boy's shirt up.

jaehyun sighs, but nevertheless agrees and raises both arms into the air. he shivers at the cold air of the room blowing itself onto his shirtless chest, "c-cold..."

the older goes to the AC remote and turns up the temperature, "better baby?"

"mhmm..." jaehyun smiles before sitting back on the chair. he feels something under his butt.

"johnny what's– oh my god.." the younger boy takes out something from the plastic bag he was sitting on. in his hands were a black, leather neck piece. he doesn't know what it is until johnny tells him.

"it's a collar," johnny picks it from jaehyun's hands and lays it in front of his neck, "can i put it on?"

although he likes the added pressure around his neck... he still isn't so sure he should wear it, "is the collar really necessary?"

"you look hot," johnny reassures, giving jaehyun's ass an impromptu smack.

"but johnny-"

"fine if you keep complaining i'll bottom," johnny laughs, knowing that there was no way jaehyun would want to top. the boy loves taking it in the ass.

"i'm not sticking my dick in you!"

"exactly, now shut the fuck up we're filming in 10 seconds.."

"wHAT no– i- hey! j-jOHNNY!" jaehyun argues.

well.... at least johnny takes the neckpiece off of him.

"just pretend it's not there... trust me, you'll do great.." the older's soothing voice calms jaehyun's nerves down, so he takes a big breath in and nods.

an itty-bitty red light starts blinking and a relatively loud beep is their cue; it's showtime.

johnny holds his arms out and gives jaehyun a warm smile, silently asking the younger to come close. jaehyun giggles and almost sprints towards his roommate.. his boyfriend, and laces their fingers together before going on his tip toes and jutting his lips out for a kiss.

the older boy chuckles when their lips come in contact, it's always adorable to see just how eager jaehyun can get. of course johnny is just as enthusiastic, his hands wandering all over jaehyun's bare back, reaching down to his butt and grasping it; this has jaehyun bucking his hips into the other, whining in surprise.

the younger hides a cheeky grin, hands snaking their way down johnny's back but right when he was about to give him a taste of his own medicine johnny swiftly picks jaehyun up like a feather, bringing his legs around his waist. jaehyun grumbles, he'll have to conduct his revenge later.

the younger feels cold, crisp sheets touching his shoulders when johnny gently lays him down the bed. his face approaches johnny's, but the older was occupied moving the camera and placing at the nightstand.

jaehyun won't lie, it was kind of... exciting, performing for an audience. his self esteem was quite high so he wasn't self conscious or anything like that. 

the younger's eyes spiral back into johnny's direction, where he was pulling out a tie from their closet. 

"kinky are we..??" jaehyun teases, before his boyfriend yanks his hair back to expose his neck. 

johnny sinks his teeth into the blank canvas of the skin on jaehyun's neck. his lips latch on and suck harshly, while his hands were fastening the tie onto jaehyun's wrists.

"nghh..!!" jaehyun squirms, feet kicking the sheets and body wriggling all over the bed.

the taller pulls away and is satisfied with the deep purple bite mark he had left behind on the side of jaehyun's neck. he looks down to see if he's tied jaehyun's wrists correctly and is pleased to see the black silk tie knotted perfectly around them. 

johnny's fingers fiddle with the waistband of the younger's jeans, separating the fabric from his skin. he looks jaehyun right in the eye and licks his lips seductively, before pulling his pants down to his thighs.

jaehyun helps to discard his jeans; shimmying his hips around in circles to help the fabric slip off his legs.

the youngest of the 2 is left in his boxers, with his hands bound together. he bites his lip looking down at the small wet patch at the front of his underwear. 

the tip of johnny's nose teases and traces around the bulge in jaehyun's boxers, followed by swift flicks of his sinful tongue. 

'daddy,' jaehyun mouths and it falls silent to the camera's microphone.

'louder baby,' johnny mouths back, 'for the camera.'

"daddy..." jaehyun words breathlessly; desperate hips pushing themselves up into the air, his bulge brushing over johnny's lips.

johnny's teeth nibble little dents into the waistband of his boyfriend's boxers before finally, with 2 fingers hooked beneath the fabric on either side of jaehyun's hips, he pulls them off.

jaehyun's fingers helplessly play around with each other; he's not use to not being able to tangle them into johnny's hair. 

the younger boy's eyes shut close once he feels johnny's breath fanning over his bare crotch. 

johnny's fingers curl around the base of the other's cock and his tongue lolls out to flicker over the slit. he closes his lips around the head and spit drools down the crown of jaehyun's cock, slathering the length in saliva.

jaehyun giggles at the pleasure and with his restrained hands manages to get the camera. he holds the tripod up onto his chest and points it towards johnny, so that the camera could see his point of view.

johnny chuckles and smirks to the camera before getting his attention back to jaehyun's dick. his thick pouty lips purse against the shining tip before he takes the whole length into his mouth again.

johnny locks his arms around the other boy's thick thighs as he goes deeper, jaehyun's cock hitting the back of his throat. the younger boy groans and makes sure the camera gets a good shot of his cock disappearing inside johnny's mouth.

johnny pulls back with a filthy 'pop' and looks into the lens, clearly not shy to show his face. 

"is that good..? you like it when daddy touches you like this?" he questions, fist framing jaehyun's cock like artwork.

the younger's reply gets caught in his throat and all he can do is just drool all over himself and nod.

johnny slaps jaehyun's thigh, "up baby, sit up."

jaehyun's cheeks puff up when he looks around the room, trying to figure out where to place the camera. johnny takes it from the other so he can sit up.

whilst the younger boyfriend was shuffling up the bed with his feet since his hands were still bound together, johnny was able to rid himself of his jeans.

"daddy you're taking too long!" jaehyun writhes around in the sheets, clearly impatient.

"yeah sorry," johnny gets his attention back to jaehyun, "can you raise your legs up for me /sweetie/..?" he asks nicely to his precious boyfriend.

'johnny!' jaehyun snaps embarrassed. he thought that they'd be shooting a sex tape with more... "rough" scenes but apparently not, at least not with johnny calling him /sweetie/.

"hm?" johnny retracts his hands, thinking that he's done something wrong.

"no you idiot! really... /sweetie/?" jaehyun whispers.

"what? its cute," johnny grins and kisses jaehyun on the forehead, "you want me to continue?" 

jaehyun can't help but giggle before furrowing his eyebrows down at his erection... which, almost on cue, dribbled out a bead of precum. jaehyun nods frantically and brings his legs up to his chest.

johnny drags their bedside table across the floor so he can set the camera up on it. when he looks back he sees his pretty boyfriend all ready for him.

he opens the drawer and a bottle of lubricant is present; he taps it onto jaehyun's lips, "can you open this for me?"

the younger boy bites the cap open and looks at johnny with puppy eyes; hurry the fuck up johnny.

finally johnny squeezes out an ample amount of lube onto his fingers and circles the rim of the other boy's needy hole.

"johnny..!!" the younger boy yelps out when a finger slowly makes its way inside him, before all of a sudden, stopping halfway.

"thats not what you were calling me before... who am i baby boy?"

"daddy!" tears form at the corners of jaehyun's eyes. all the waiting was causing his cock to leak and throb almost painfully, it was just too much.

johnny hums, satisfied at jaehyun's answer. he bends down to capture jaehyun's lips into a kiss and in one go enters 2 more of his fingers. jaehyun's head falls back as he loses the kiss he has with johnny.

the older was too gentle and thorough with the prepping process, so cheeky little jaehyun lowers one of his feet down to johnny's crotch.

johnny takes his fingers out and brings them to jaehyun's lips (which were all swollen from johnny nipping and nibbling at them) "suck baby boy.."

jaehyun wraps his lips around the digits and sucks around them, getting a taste of himself. while using his other hand johnny, at last, was finally taking off the last item of clothing he had on.

the older boy figures that the best angle they could get of them fucking was if jaehyun was on top of him. so he beckons the younger boy to sit on his lap, facing the camera.

the younger boy silently rolls his eyes down at his bound hands but apparently somehow johnny sees and smacks jaehyun's ass. 

"mmh..!!" jaehyun wiggles his bum around, eyes widening when his ass accidentally slides on top johnny's cock.

the taller chuckles and his head lulls back against a pillow, black onyx hair splayed across it. he has a firm grip on his cock and aligns it with jaehyun's inviting entrance.

jaehyun sobs as he finally gets what he's been so, very, patient for. he tucks his knees in so that they were on either side of the other's thighs and his eyes roll back as johnny buries his thick cock into his hole.

johnny groans as his cock slowly gets enveloped in wet, delicious heat. hearing jaehyun's sounds of pleasure, his quiet little moans, made it all the bit better. 

jaehyun's desperate pucker takes in the older's dick inch by inch, and when it's completely inside him johnny's fingertips find their way to the younger's hips, "ride baby boy..."

jaehyun's watery eyes somehow find their way to johnny's and he nods, panting like a puppy. the younger's fingers interlocked with one another and his hips start moving.

he rolls his hips further down onto johnny's lap, his cock brushing, then hitting right on his sweet spot.

"fuck, fuck, fuck!" jaehyun wails, then he remembers about the camera. he bites his lip naughtily and sits up, "oh yes daddy~ your cock fills me up soooo... good~" 

johnny bites back a laugh at jaehyun's lascivious acting, but he can tell that jaehyun isn't faking any of his moans. the boy is usually loud in bed anyways.

the younger boy blows away a strand of his brown hair that was starting to cover his eyes, "d-do i feel good daddy?"

with or without a camera filming, jaehyun craves reassurance from everyone. especially his boyfriend johnny. no matter how many times johnny would call him his... 'sweet little angel' or... 'perfect baby boy' jaehyun still needed to hear it again, just one more time. he needed to know if he was also pleasuring his daddy.

"you feel so good baby..." johnny smiles as his thumbs press deeper into either side jaehyun's waist, possibly blemishing the soft skin with pink bruises. the younger boy continues to bounce up and down, using his boyfriend like a toy to fuck himself on.

jaehyun chews on his bottom lip and a breathless moan puffs out from his parted lips as johnny thrusts his hips up and his dick hammers into the other boy. jaehyun has trouble keeping upright, so he tries to undo the restraints without his boyfriend's permission. he bites at the silk around his wrists and when he finally finds the end of the material he is able to untie it. 

the younger boyfriend falls forwards with his hands on the mattress. he looks into the camera and smirks before running a hand over his own chest and nipples. jaehyun takes a peek at his own cock which was bobbing with every rock of johnny's hips, he isn't sure if he's allowed to touch himself but he's been on the edge for so fucking long god damn it!

its like johnny can read the younger's mind, "you wanna come..??"

jaehyun faces back and nods, pouting, hoping that it'll make johnny give him permission to come.

the older sits up and cradles jaehyun into his arms before gently resting him onto his back, facing the width of the bed so the camera could still get a clear shot of them. johnny re-introduces his cock with jaehyun's clenching hole.

racetracks of red scratch marks soon adorned johnny's back as jaehyun's nails almost painfully dragged down his skin. his hands reach lower and lower, low enough to meet johnny's ass and he gives it a playful squeeze (which was payback for johnny previously taunting his ass with spanks and squishes) but jaehyun's gesture instead spurs johnny on even more.

"let go baby... come," johnny takes the camera by the tripod and hovers it over jaehyun's naked body beneath him. johnny rubs his thumb against the sensitive spot underneath the head of jaehyun's cock and watches him come undone.

the younger boy cries out as johnny milks out all the cum his cock has to offer. eventually jaehyun slowly gets down from his high and his head snaps up to see johnny's finger playing around with a rope of his come that landed on his tummy.

"you're so gross sometimes.." jaehyun's dimples show as he laughs.

"not as gross as what you're about to do.."

"what-" and before he knew it, jaehyun had fallen down to his knees onto the floor, in front of johnny.

jaehyun abandons the comment he made before and opens his mouth without instruction given. johnny's fingers knot themselves into the younger's hair and he controls the other boy's actions.

he swallows his way down with a nasty slurp, before coming back up for air. whoever would see the recording of that from johnny's point of view would literally come instantly; regardless of whoever they were. yeah the video of it would be nice but only johnny could get the real thing.

"open," johnny taps jaehyun's chin. the younger listens and his mouth opens while his lips part.

his eyes scrunch shut by default and he doesn't really know what johnny has planned for until he feels a drop of something land on his tongue and he tastes something funny. fucking /johnny/.

johnny makes sure every single speck of cum gets inside jaehyun's mouth and he asks him to open his eyes. "now swallow it jaehyunnie.."

jaehyun gulps it down in one go, he can feel disgusted at himself later, now he just wants to see how their sex tape went.

"hey for our first time filming, we didn't do that bad of a job," johnny sounds impressed as he turns up the volume so they could all hear jaehyun's moaning. he had just transferred the files to his laptop.

and just like they wanted, both boyfriends were able to pay their rent for the month.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think ♡♡♡


End file.
